live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lois
Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman is an American television series based on the DC Comics character Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. The series aired on ABC from September 12, 1993 to June 14, 1997, consisting of 87 episodes. Starring *Dean Cain - Superman/Clark Kent *Teri Hatcher - Lois Lane *Lane Smith - Perry White *Michael Landes - Jimmy Olsen (eps1-21) *Justin Whalin - Jimmy Olsen (eps22-87) *Tracy Scoggins - Catherine "Cat" Grant *K Callan as Martha Kent *Eddie Jones as Jonathan Kent *and John Shea as Lex Luthor 'Special Guest Stars' *Alan Rachins - Professor Jefferson Cole *Beverly Johnson - Mrs. Cox *Bruce Campbell as Bill Church, Jr. *Drew Carey - Herbie Saxe (ep74) *Dwight Schultz as Garret Grady (ep81) *Emma Samms as Arianna Carlin (ep22) *Genie Francis - Amber Lake (ep49) *Grant Shaud - The Toyman/Harold Kripstly (ep86) *Howie Mandel - Mr. Mxyzptlk (ep76) *Jack Larson - Old Jimmy Olsen (ep70) *Jack Wagner - Randy Goode (ep78) *Jon Tenney - Ching/Dave Miller (eps64-65) *Lane Davies as Tempus *Michael Des Barres - Lenny Stoke (ep23) *Morgan Fairchild - Miranda (ep10) *Raquel Welch as Diana Stride (ep35) *Richard Portnow - Barry Barker (ep42) *Sonny Bono - Mayor Frank Berkowitz (ep9) *and Jonathan Frakes - Tim Lake (ep49) *and Peter Boyle as Bill Church 'Guest Starring' *Alex D. Linz - Jesse Stipanovic (ep51) *Amy Hathaway - Bonnie Parker (ep28) *Andre Nemec - Jerry White (ep77) *Andrew Bryniarski - X (ep53) *Andrew Mark Berman - Jaxon Xavier (ep53) *Barbara Bosson - Dr. Friskin *Barry Livingston - Sheldon Bender *Ben Slack - Trevanian (ep56) *Ben Vereen - Dr. Andre Novak (ep14) *Beverly Garland - Ellen Lane *Bill Erwin - Andy Tucker (ep27) *Billy Dean - Red Dixon (ep59) *Brad Garrett - Reverend Bob (ep58) *Brian Doyle-Murray - Harlan Black (ep32) *Brian George - Misha (ep87) *Bruce Weitz - Martin Snell (ep26) *Carlos Lacamara - Dr. Pescado (ep45) *Carol Lawrence - Beverly Lipman (ep55) *Caroline McWilliams - Dr. Vita Duetsen (ep70) *Castulo Guerra - Steven Sanchez (ep20) *Charles Cyphers - Thaddeus Roarke (ep11) *Charles Esten - Ethan Press (ep75) *Charles Fleischer - Dr. Voyle Grumman (ep68) *Charles Napier - Sailin' Whalen (ep40) *Charles R. Frank - Congressman Ian Harrington (ep11) *Charlie Dell - Dr. Hubert (ep13) *Chris Demetral - Jack *Claire Yarlett - Dr. Katherine Wilder (ep40) *Claudette Nevins - Barbara Trevino (ep13) *Cliff Bemis - Smiler Lawyer (ep42) *Cliff DeYoung - Special Agent Carrigan (ep36) *Clive Revill - Sorcerer (ep69) *Courtney Peldon - Amy Valdez (ep7) *Cress Williams - Baron Sunday (ep55) *Curtis Armstrong - Albie Swinson (ep38) *Daniel Roebuck - Herkimer Johnson (ep62) *David Bowe - Dr. Harry Leit (ep33) *David Doyle - Mike (ep68) *David Graf - Wally (ep41) *David Kriegel - Wolcott *David Sage - John Cosgrove (ep12) *Denis Arndt - Dr. Sam Lane (ep5) *Denise Crosby - Dr. Gretchen Kelly *Dennis Lipscomb - Stanley Gables (ep38) *Dick Miller - Mike Lane (ep26) *Dick Van Patten - Orphanage Worker/Santa (ep30) *Earl Boen - Dr. Heller (ep22) *Elizabeth Anne Smith - Annette Westman (ep63) *Elizabeth Barondes - Lucy Lane (eps1-3) *Emily Procter - Lana Lang (ep57) *Erick Avari - Mr. Moonhauer (ep40) *Eve Plumb - Rose Collins (ep14) *Farrah Forke - Mayson Drake *Fred Willard - President Garner *Gary Dourdan - Ziggy (ep55) *George Murdock - Burton Newcomb (ep2) *Gerrit Graham - Munch (ep33) *Granville Van Dusen - D.A. Michael Clemmons *Hamilton Camp - H.G. Wells (eps57, 80) *Harold Gould - Edwin Griffin *Harve Presnell - Dr. Sam Lane (eps54-87) *Howard George - Little Tony (ep85) *Ilana Levine - Veronica Kipling (ep47) *Irene Olga Lopez - Beckett (ep86) *Isabel Sanford - Margaret Duffy (ep30) *J.A. Preston - General Zeitlin (ep12) *J.G. Hertzler - Trey *J.T. Walsh - Col. Charles Fane (ep27) *James Hong - Grandfather Chow (ep32) *Jane Morris - Constance Bailey (ep87) *Jason Carter - Calvin Dregg (ep42) *Jeff Juday - Eric Press (ep75) *Jeffrey Byron - Alex Turner (ep86) *Jenifer Lewis - Mystique (ep12) *Jennifer Savidge - Lena Harrison (ep15) *Jerry Hardin - Wayne Irig (ep8) *Jessica Tuck - Toni Taylor (ep6) *Jim Pirri - Daniel Scardino *Joe Sabatino - Tommy Garrison (ep5) *Joel Brooks - Donald Rafferty (ep51) *John D'Aquino - Young Conner Schenk (ep70) *John Kapelos - Lucky Leon (ep37) *John Pleshette - Dr. Emil Hamilton *John Rubinstein - Emmet Vale (ep31) *Joleen Lutz - Sheriff Rachel Harris (ep8) *Joseph Campanella - George Thompson (ep2) *Joseph Gian - Clyde Barrow (ep28) *Julian Stone - Patrick Sullivan (ep47) *Julie Brown - Samantha (ep78) *Keene Curtis - Willard B. Caldwell (ep76) *Keith Brunsmann - Troll/Mr. Smith *Kelly Mullis - Tiffani (ep41) *Kenneth Mars - Grant Gendell (ep73) *Kenneth Tigar as Dr. Platt (ep1) *Kim Tavares - Sheila Danko *Kristanna Loken - Penny Barnes (ep81) *L. Scott Caldwell - Carol Sherman (ep8) *Larry Hankin - Dr. Martin Solsvig (ep46) *Larry Poindexter - Dr. Maxwell Deter *Leann Hunley - Emily Channing (ep68) *Lee Benton - Lilah Monroe (ep74) *Leile Hee Olsen - Lin Chow (ep32) *Leonard Termo - Pete (ep25) *Leslie Jordan - Resplendant Man/William Wallace Webster Waldecker (ep29), The Invisible Man/Alan Morris (ep4) *Louis Mustillo - Detective Tuzzolino (ep31) *Mac Davis - Larry Smiley (ep48) *Macon McCalman - Willie (ep19) *Marietta Deprima - Constance (ep14) *Mark Kiely - Ching (eps66-67) *Mark Lindsay Chapman - Jen Mai *Mark Rolston - Gregor (ep37) *Mary Gross - Nell Newtrich (ep50) *Maryedith Burrell - Veronica Stewart (ep71) *Matt Clark - Homeless Man (ep12) *Matt Roe - Edward Hanson (ep83), Max Menken (ep5) *Maurice Godin - Jason T. Mayzik (ep43) *Mel Winkler as Henderson (ep1) *Melanie Mayron - Detective Betty Reed (ep15) *Melora Hardin - Molly Flynn (ep27) *Meredith Scott Lynn - Sarah Goodwin (ep40) *Michael Cavanaugh - Dr. Carlton (ep7) *Michael Harris - Bad Brain Johnson (ep49) *Michael McKean - Dr. Fabian Leek (ep18) *Michael Paul Chan - Chester Paladin (ep81) *Michele Abrams - Elise Carr (ep42) *Michole White - Doris (ep81) *Nancy Dussault - The Mayor (ep77) *O'Neal Compton - Gene Newtrich (ep41) *Patrick Cassidy - Leslie Luckaby *Patrick Kilpatrick - Devane (ep20) *Patrick Labyorteaux - Bob Fences (ep46) *Paul Gleason - Henry Harrison (ep15) *Paul Kersey - Hank West (ep52) *Peter Vogt - Bank Chairman (ep82) *Pierrino Mascarino - Dr. Angelo Martinelli (ep83) *Ray Abruzzo - Detective Wolfe (ep28) *Ray Buktenica - Leo Nunk (ep68) *Raymond O'Keefe - The Colonel (ep75) *Richard Belzer - Inspector Henderson *Richard Fancy - Dr. Saxon (ep9) *Richard Grove - Col. Ambrose Cash *Richard Roat - Professor Stephen Daitch (ep12) *Richard Zavaglia - Mink Mahoney (ep74) *Rick Dean - Dragon (ep80) *Rick Lawless - Carter Clavens (ep87) *Rick Overton - Victor *Rif Hutton - Agent Pete Rawlins (ep73) *Robert Acre - Barrett (ep79) *Robert Carradine - Joey Bermuda/The Handyman (ep54) *Robert Clohessy - John Dillinger (ep28) *Robert Costanzo - Gun Shop Owner (ep39), Louie (ep16) *Robert Culp - Mr. Darryl *Rosalind Cash - Judge Angela Diggs (ep9) *Roxana Zal - Lucy Lane (ep31) *Sal Viscuso - Bobby Bigmouth *Sandra Hess - Lisa Rockford (ep52) *Scott Colomby - Dr. Derek Camden (ep23) *Scott Valentine - Metallo/John Corben (ep31) *Sean Kanan - Steve Law (ep52) *Shaun Toub - Asabi *Sheelagh Cullen - Colleen Foley (ep47) *Simon Templeman - Lord Nor *Stacey Travis - Wendy (ep86) *Steve Eastin - Doorman (ep32) *Steve Hytner - Denzler (ep73) *Steve Young - Joe Malloy (ep63) *Susan Batten - Leigh-Anne Stipanovic (ep51) *Sydney Walsh - Carol Stanford (ep73) *Thomas Ryan - Detective Ryder (ep22) *Tim Grimm - Eric Thorp (ep24) *Tim Thomerson - Woody Samms (ep85) *Tom Virtue - Michael DeSanto (ep35) *Tom Wilson - Carter Landry (ep77) *Tony Amendola - President Kasparov (ep78) *Troy Evans - Bibbo Bibowski (ep59) *Una Damon - Sweet Tart (ep56) *Victor Raider-Wexler - Dr. Dussel (ep79) *Vito D'Ambrosio - Peters (ep81) *Wayne Péré - Rolf (ep35) *William Christopher - Andrus (ep79) *Yuji Okumoto - Chen Chow (ep32) *Alaina Reed Hall - Nurse Berkey (ep40) *Alan Charof - General Navance (ep78) *Archie Hahn - Barry Dunning (ep78) *Ben Reed - Matt Young (ep55) *Brent Jennings - Inspector Henderson (ep3) *Brian George - Mr. Tracewski (ep13) *Dan Hildebrand - Ran *Danny Woodburn - Big Buster Williams (ep38) *Dave Nemeth - Dave Nemeth (ep51) *David Sage - Dr. Alan Golden (ep40) *Dee Dee Rescher - Mrs. Vale (ep31) *Denise Richards - Angela (ep30) *Dom Irrera - Harry (ep30) *Don Swayze - Jesse James (ep39) *Elaine Kagan - Dr. Katherine Goodman (ep9) *Eric Allan Kramer - Drull *Haunani Minn - Patricia Cheng (ep9) *J.D. Cullum - Randall Loomis (ep25) *Jack Kruschen - Captain Keene (ep22) *James DuMont - Ralph *Jarrett Lennon - Nicky Collins (ep14) *Jeffrey Joseph - Oliver (ep24) *Jim Jansen - Judge J. Samuelson (ep71) *John Fleck - Mick Barrows (ep25) *Johnny Williams - Lou (ep6) *Jonathan Hernandez - Dudley (ep7) *Joshua Devane - Frank James (ep39) *Julie Payne - Wanda (ep71) *Larry Linville - Grover Cleveland (ep3) *Les Lannom - Rod Clemons (ep55) *Mary Pat Gleason - Postal Inspector (ep31) *Maty Monfort - Maty Monfort (ep51) *Michael Burger - Michael Burger (ep51) *Michael Holden - Judge Lance A. Davis (ep26) *Michael Kagan - President (ep51) *Michael Milhoan - Johnny Taylor (ep6) *Miguel A. Nunez, Jr. - Jules (ep3) *Monty Hoffman - Bartender (ep76) *Oliver Muirhead - Manager (ep58), Mr. Sunshine (ep38) *Patrick Pankhurst - Daniel Hansen (ep24) *Richard Gant - Judge R. Cobb (ep15) *Roy Brocksmith - Floyd (ep3) *Scott McAfee - Phillip (ep7) *Stephen Burleigh - Mr. Moskal (ep14) *Steven Gilborn - Silhouette Cop (ep26) *Tom LaGrua - Murray Mindlin (ep9) *Wesley Mann - Phil (ep58) *William Mesnik - Sebastian Finn/Mr. Makeup (ep13) *with Kay Lenz as Constance Hunter (ep42) *with Kenneth Kimmins as Dr. Bernard Klein *with Nancy Everhard as Linda King (ep17) *with Tony Jay as Nigel St. John *and Antonio Sabato, Jr. as Deathstroke/Bob Stanford (ep73) *and Bo Jackson as Himself (ep17) *and Charles Cioffi as Dr. Elias Mendenhall (ep61) *and Charles Rocket as Ryan Wiley (ep27) *and Christian Clemenson as Rollie Vale *and Cindy Williams as Wandamae (ep29) *and David Leisure as Spencer Spencer (ep45) *and David Warner as Jor-El (ep16) *and Delta Burke as Myrtle Beech (ep68) *and Harry Anderson as Dr. Fat Head Mensa (ep87) *and James Read as Jack Olsen (ep56) *and Jasmine Guy as Angela Winters (ep71) *and Jessica Collins as Mindy Church *and John Spencer as Mr. Gadget (ep77) *and Justine Bateman as Zara/Sarah *and Kathy Kinney as Katie Banks (ep74) *and Kim Johnston Ulrich as Dr. Antoinette Baines (ep1) *and Lori Fetrick as Vixen (ep82) *and Mary Frann as Alice (ep86) *and Michelle Phillips as Claudette Wilder (ep40) *and Olivia Brown as Star *and Paula Poundstone as The Voice of the Computer (ep53) *and Penn Jillette as Romick (ep14) *and Peter Scolari as Stuart Hofferman (ep24) *and Renee Taylor as Roweena Johnson (ep62) *and Richard Libertini as Sore Throat (ep11) *and Robert Beltran as Fuentes (ep19) *and Sherman Hemsley as The Toyman (ep30) *and Stacy Keanan as Becky Samms (ep85) *and Terence Knox as Jason Trask *and Terry Kiser as H.G. Wells (eps39, 69) *and Todd Susman as Eugene (ep15) *and Tony Curtis as Dr. Mamba (ep58) *and William Devane as Al Capone (ep28) 'Special Apperance by' *Adam West - Jerry Retchen (ep42) *Ben Stein - Pro Lawyer (ep42) *Bronson Pinchot as The Prankster *Dave Coulier as The Real Anonymous (ep51) *Dean Stockwell as Preston Carpenter (ep17) *Frank Gorshin - Sharpie Lawyer (ep42) *James Earl Jones as Franklin Stern (ep21) *Leeza Gibbons - Leeza Gibbons (ep66) *Martin Mull - Marlin Pfinch-Lupus (ep42) *Roger Daltrey - Taz (ep65) *Shelley Long - Lucille Newtrich (ep50) 'Special Guest Apperance by' *Jack Carter - Murray Brown (ep4) *Jim Beaver - Henry Barnes (ep4) *Patrika Darbo - Helene Morris (ep4) *Phil Mickelson - Phil Mickelson (ep13) *Thomas Ryan - Detective Burke (ep4) *and Elliott Gould as Vincent Winninger (ep13) 'Co-Starring' *Adam Grupper - Man in Alley (ep39) *Adrienne Hampton - Mrs. Moskal (ep14) *Alex Nevil - Chip (ep20) *Alexander Enberg - Toaster #1 (ep6) *Alexandra Hedison - Remy (ep19) *Allen Lulu - Mike Carney (ep36) *Andrea Stein - Ingeborg (ep11) *Andrew Shaifer - Leonard the Lab Assistant (ep60) *Anndi McAfee - Vanessa (ep24) *Anne Bellamy - Ma Barker (ep42) *Anne Wyndham - Reporter #2 (ep1) *Anthony Embeck - Bobby (ep71) *Anthony Giglio - G.E. Mallow (ep40) *Anthony Leonardi - Blackman (ep19) *Anthony Powers - Crime Boss (ep54) *Audrey Landers - Toots (ep6) *Audrie Neenan - Nurse Reilly (ep61) *B.J. Jefferson - Secretary (ep24) *Bahni Turpin - Carly (ep75) *Barbara Beck - Sandra Ellis (ep20) *Barbara Pilavin - Ancient Lois (ep70) *Barry Ashley - Vendor (ep36) *Barry Cutler - Wino #2 (ep23) *Barry Wiggins - Cop (ep82) *Ben McCain - Brock Thompson *Bergen Williams - Helga (ep7) *Bernard Kuby - Daily Planet Guard (ep24) *Betsy Lynn George - Aurora (ep73) *Big Daddy Wayne - Secret Service Agent (ep51) *Bill Dearth - Worker (ep62) *Billy "Sly" Williams - Lamont (ep68) *Billy Mayo - Cop (ep33) *Brad Heller - Reporter (ep71) *Bradley Weissman - Male Demonstrator (ep22) *Brandi Andres - Brenda (ep76) *Brandon Bluhm - Denny (ep16) *Brian B. Richardson - Postal Worker (ep31) *Brian McLaughlin - Joey (ep86) *Brian R. Richardson - Jeremy (ep48) *Brian Reddy - Blind Man (ep33) *Brian Wagner - Joel (ep30) *Bryan Clark - Older Man (ep41) *Carole Wyand - Woman Demonstrator (ep22) *Cary Bolton - Man (ep27) *Charles C. Stevenson, Jr. - Priest (ep78) *Charles Dougherty - Karl (ep41) *Charles Emmett - Plant Manager (ep25) *Charles Gunning - Delivery Driver (ep58) *Christopher Darga - Man with binoculars (ep1) *Christopher Michael - Guard #2 (ep41) *Christopher Miranda - Chris (ep14) *Christopher Titus - State Trooper (ep72) *Clyde Kusatsu - Public Affairs Officer (ep1) *Cole Stevens - Schumak (ep19) *Conrad Goode - Hans (ep10) *Cory Everson - Amazon Woman #1 (ep23) *Courtney Taylor - April (ep10) *Craig Gini - 2nd Lieutenant (ep27) *Cynthia Ettinger - Tour Guide (ep18) *Cynthia Kania - Suit #2 (ep79) *Dan Stanton - Office Frac (ep29) *Dana Chelette - Fire Chief (ep17) *Dana Lee - Tong Gang Leader (ep32) *Darby Hinton - Firechief (ep20) *Darrell Kunitomi - Dr. Kobiyashi (ep73) *Dave Sebastian Williams - Ringmaster (ep5) *David DeLuise - Toaster #2 (ep6) *David Fury - Cop (ep1) *David Jean-Thomas - Gen. Jason Jackson (ep37) *David Lewman - Messenger (ep68) *David Sederholm - Man in Black (ep44) *David Weisenberg - Timid Man (ep44) *DeLauné Michel - Allegra (ep29) *Denise Ryan-Sherman - Female Cop (ep87) *Dennis Fimple - Homeless Man (ep79) *Don Brunner - Hans (ep63) *Don Fehmel - George (ep19) *Don Keefer - Old Benny Rockland (ep70) *Don Pugsley - Craven (ep38) *Don Stanton - Office Fric (ep29) *Dorian Gregory - Swat Commander (ep85) *Doug Llewelyn - News Anchor (ep30) *Doug Toby - Angle (ep31) *Douglas Fisher - Mac (ep38) *Douglas Stark - William Stockdale (ep52) *Dwayne L. Barnes - Baby Rage (ep26) *Eddie Frias - Diego Martinez (ep38) *Eliza Roberts - Lara (ep16) *Ellen Gerstein - Fortune Teller (ep63) *Emily Ann Lloyd - Inez (ep7) *Eric Fleeks - Bailiff (ep71), Lieutenant (ep87) *Eric Laneuville - Vendor (ep12) *Eric Saiet - Hacker (ep51) *Eric Stuart - Rookie Cop (ep57) *Erika Andersch - Amazon Woman #2 (ep23) *Erin Donovan - Betty (ep48) *Ernestine Mercer - Elderly Woman (ep51) *Evie Peck - Woman (ep50) *Francois Giroday - Jor-El (ep65) *Frank Novak - Beat Cop (ep85) *Fred Stoller - Phil (ep11) *Frederick Dawson - Officer #2 (ep31) *Gerry Black - Head Colonist (ep1) *Gloria LeRoy - Beatrice (ep1) *Granville Ames - Steve McBride (ep81) *Greg Collins - Man #2 (ep1) *Gregg Brazzel - Construction Worker (ep22) *Gregg Daniel - Newscaster (ep6) *Gregg Tomé - Reporter (ep52) *Gregory Millar - Homeless Man (ep1) *Greta Blackburn - Heidi (ep45) *Hal Havins - Driver (ep50) *Hal Sparks - Skateboarder (ep13) *Harvey J. Alperin - Dr. Neal Faraday (ep33) *Holly Schroeder - Police Woman (ep49) *Ira Heiden - Messenger *Irene Olga Lopez - Mrs. Lopez (ep78) *J. Madison Johnston - Guard (ep21) *J. Patrick McCormack - Mr. McCarthy (ep47) *Jack Owen - TV Anchorman (ep52) *Jack Stauffer - Voss (ep52) *James F. Dean - Bud Collins (ep56) *James Kiriyama-Lem - Tech One (ep26) *James Martin, Jr. - Reporter #2 (ep75) *Jean Montanti - Newspaper Worker (ep1) *Jean Sincere - Distraught Woman (ep29) *Jean Speegle Howard - Bertha Emory (ep74), Elderly Woman (ep5) *Jeff Austin - Phil (ep10) *Jennifer Hooper - Kathy (ep48) *Jeri Gaile - Receptionist (ep41) *Jerry Giles - Head Paramedic (ep68) *Jerry Lyden - Man (ep28) *Jessica Hecht - Female Staffer (ep22) *Jillian Berard - Brittany Turner (ep86) *Jim Davidson - Assassin (ep42) *Jim Hanks - Les Barrish (ep63) *Jim Wise - Man #1 (ep1) *Joe Maruzzo - Mug (ep85) *Joe Ochman - Male Staffer *Joe Palese - Detective (ep55) *Joe Pichler - Little Boy (ep64) *Joel Swetow - Henchman (ep54) *John Kendall - Rustic (ep80) *John La Motta - Allie Dinello (ep5) *John Lehr - Chanter (ep27) *John McMahon - Cop (ep18) *John Mueller - Policeman (ep55) *John Wheeler - Shop Owner (ep22) *Jon Menick - Weatherman (ep30) *Jon Van Ness - Wick (ep24) *Joseph Chapman - Bank V.P. (ep60) *Joshua Devane - Agent Roberts (ep58) *Joyce Guy - Mrs. Hofaker (ep64) *Joyce Meadows - Judge (ep42) *Juan Garcia - Homeless Guy (ep22) *Julian Barnes - Messenger (ep67) *Julie Araskog - Reporter (ep13), Sandy Martin (ep22) *Julie Cobb - Sally Reynolds (ep61) *Kamala Dawson - Carmen Alvarado (ep1) *Kathy Trageser - Baby Gunderson (ep54) *Kehli O'Byrne - ATM Customer (ep31) *Kelly Christian - Shlomo (ep41) *Kelsey Mulrooney - Little Girl (ep42) *Ken Thorley - Lou (ep72) *Kevin Cooney - Secretary Wallace (ep17) *Kevin Fry - Guard #1 (ep41) *Kimble Jemison - Soldier (ep27) *Krisinda Cain - Darlene (ep75) *Kristin Bauer - Mrs. Loomis (ep25) *Kristof Konrad - Rebel Leader (ep51) *Kyla Pratt - Little Girl (ep64) *Lamont Johnson - Marvin (ep43) *Laurie Stevens - Woman (ep86) *Lawrence A. Mandley - Husband (ep50) *Lawrence Maki - Announcer (ep64) *Lee Arenberg - Major Domo (ep57) *Lee Magnuson - Ground Controller (ep12) *Lee Weaver - Supervisor (ep1) *Leonard Kelly-Young - Detective (ep83) *Leslie Sachs - Debbie Malloy (ep63) *Lillian Adams - Agnes Moskowitz (ep61) *Linden Chiles - Senator Truman Black (ep52) *Lindsay Berkowitz - Amy Platt (ep1) *Lonnie Burr - Sammy (ep28) *Lou Cutell - Maurice (ep3) *Lynn Tufeld - Bank Teller (ep70) *Maggie Blye - Mrs. Platt (ep1) *Margot Rose - Mrs. Powell (ep7) *Marianne Muellerleile - Matron (ep71) *Mark Daniel Cade - Doctor (ep60) *Mark Goodman - Grant Burton (ep44) *Mark Kretzmann - Lieutenant Small (ep66) *Marla Frees - Diane *Marte Boyle Slout - Cassandra Smiley (ep48) *Mary Amadeo Ingersoll - Suit #3 (ep79) *Mary Crosby - Monique (ep3) *Mary Jacobsen - Karen (ep52) *Michael C. Mahon - Brian (ep48) *Michael E. Bauer - Guard (ep87) *Michael Holden - Detective (ep82) *Michael Krawic - Dr. Bains (ep72) *Michael Lee Gogin - Shifty Looking Man (ep61) *Michael Leopard - Sergeant Zymak *Michael Monks - Bank Robber (ep76) *Michael Stone - Hitman (ep82) *Michael Yama - Chinese Father (ep32) *Miguel Sandoval - Eduardo Friez *Mike Barger - Croupier (ep28) *Mike Sabatino - J. Harvey Stark (ep17) *Mimi Maynard - Launch Commander (ep1) *Morgan Hunter - Waiter (ep23) *Myles Jeffrey - Ryan (ep86) *Myrna Niles - Miss Bird (ep15), Older Woman (ep41) *Nancy Cassaro - Michelle Sitkowitz (ep48) *Natalie Strauss - Maid (ep58) *Nicholas Shaffer - Technician (ep75) *Nick Meaney - Soldier #1 (ep69) *Nicole Robinson - Reporter #1 (ep75) *Nina Blackwood - Jean Sally (ep78) *Norman Large - Detective (ep71) *Ossie Mair - Store Owner (ep25) *Pamela Roberts - Mayor Sharpe (ep23) *Pancho Demmings - Cop (ep76) *Pat Crawford Brown - Mrs. Macarthy (ep38) *Patrick Cranshaw - Homer Blackstock (ep61) *Patrick Thomas O'Brien - Barker (ep8) *Paul Linke - Church Deacon *Persis Khambatta - Chairperson (ep1) *Peter Kent - Klavel (ep45) *Peter McDonald - Sean Macarthy (ep38) *Peter Spellos - Elroy Sykes (ep71) *Philippe Bergeron - French Operative (ep26) *Phyllis Coates - Ellen Lane (ep21) *Piper Perry - Girl #1 (ep6) *Rachel Winfree - Matron (ep29) *Rainer Grant - Julie Carlton (ep63) *Ralph P. Martin - Cabbie (ep7) *Randal Keith - Passenger (ep55) *Randl Ask - Mister Larry (ep70) *Randy Crowder - Bomb Squad Leader (ep34) *Reggie Jordan - Paramedic (ep62) *Ria Pavia - Cindy (ep58) *Richard Balin - Dr. Green (ep23) *Richard Cody - Randolph (ep79) *Richard Gross - Wino #1 (ep23) *Richard Stahl - Archbishop (ep21) *Rick Fitts - Frank Madison (ep12) *Rick La Fond - Man #1 (ep43) *Rick Scarry - Rebel Worker (ep66) *Ritch Brinkley - Stan (ep3) *Rob LaBelle - Arnold Sitkowitz (ep48) *Robby Robinson - Thief #1 (ep46) *Robert Crow - Sportscaster (ep52) *Robert Gallo - Guard (ep79) *Robert Garrova - Boy Scout (ep78) *Robert Rothwell - Security Guard (ep1) *Rochelle Swanson - Simone (ep46) *Ron Porterfield - Passenger (ep59) *Rosie Lee Hooks - Mrs. Cutler (ep65) *Sam Rubin - Newscaster (ep18) *Sam Vlahos - Raul Borges (ep37) *Sandee Van Dyke - Danielle (ep30) *Sandy Ward - Old Conner Schenk (ep70) *Scott A. Smith - Suit #1 (ep79) *Scott Burkholder - Prisoner (ep9) *Scott Leva - Thug (ep78) *Scott McCray - Soap Opera Actor (ep1) *Sean Moran - Man #3 (ep1) *Sean Whalen - Skip (ep52) *Shanna Moakler - Pretty Girl (ep65) *Sharon Thomas - Maisie (ep8), Nun (ep48), Pretentious Lady (ep30) *Shashawnee Hall - Bartender (ep6) *Sheila Rosenthal - Karen (ep7) *Shelly Lipkin - Caterer (ep28) *Shirley Jordan - Cop (ep79) *Sophia Santi - Rehalia (ep10) *Stacy Rukeyser - Carolyn (ep84) *Stan Sellers - Security Guard (ep24) *Stephen Pocock - Thug (ep77) *Steve Kehela - Robber (ep61) *Steven M. Gagnon - Charles Knox (ep42) *Steven Rodriguez - Guard (ep70) *Suanne Spoke - Dr. Jerri McCorkle (ep12) *Susan Isaacs - Nanny (ep86) *Tanika Ray - Researcher (ep75) *Terence Mathews - Cop (ep84) *Thomas Rosales - Thug (ep50) *Tim Bohn - Dick Carlton (ep63) *Tim O'Hare - Soldier #2 (ep69) *Timi Prulhiere - Soap Opera Actress (ep1) *Timothy "TC" Camilleri - Maxwell (ep43) *Tom Hatten - Gen. Ralph Marshall (ep27) *Tom Hines - Ned (ep52) *Tom Poster - Cop (ep66) *Tom Simmons - Reporter #1 (ep6) *Tom Todoroff - Shamus/Robber (ep47) *Tony Blake - Pedestrian (ep22) *Tony Carlin - Pete Hansen (ep48) *Tony DiBenedetto - News Stand Operator (ep22) *Traylor Hall - Secretary (ep22) *Tyrone Batista - Soldier (ep37) *Vasili Bogazianos - Detective McCloskey (ep61) *Vincent Guastaferro - Belzer (ep45) *Wallace Crowder - Officer #1 (ep31) *Warren Farlow - Toy Store Manager (ep30) *Wil Albert - Businessman (ep3), Delacroix (ep18) *William Schallert - Al (ep24) *Yolanda Gaskins - Linda Montoya *Zale Kessler - Grandpa (ep51) 'Featuring' *Adrian Ricard - Older Woman (ep1) *Ahmad Stoner - Kid #2 (ep13) *Alex Wexo - SWAT Leader (ep2) *Allen Rice - Prison Guard (ep38) *Annie Gagen - Woman (ep47) *Barney Burman - Mugger (ep54) *Ben Bolock - Ben the Bailiff (ep15) *Bob McCracken - Invisible Man (ep4) *Bradley Pierce - Kid #1 (ep13) *Breck White - Cop #1 (ep54) *Charles C. Stevenson, Jr. - Priest (ep38) *Chuck Butto - Spy (ep57) *Cliff Medaugh - Old Man (ep4) *David Gene Garrison - Security Guard (ep38) *David J. Partington - Sgt. Stahl (ep9) *David St. James - Polygraph Technician (ep2) *Debbie Korkunis - Aerobics Trainer (ep15) *E.J. Callahan - Snitch (ep54) *Elizabeth Maynard - Woman (ep57) *Estelle LeVine - Matronly Woman (ep4) *Fort Atkinson - Governor Winston (ep24) *Francine York - Mistress of Ceremonies (ep4) *Georgy Paull - Elderly Woman (ep1) *Hartley Silver - Cabbie (ep9) *Jeff Austin - Soldier #2 (ep2) *Jerry Hauck - Reporter #1 (ep1) *Jim Maniaci - Man (ep24) *John Allsopp - Patient (ep45) *John C. Anders - Police Officer (ep24) *Kelly Christian - Richie (ep47) *Lee Mathis - Technician (ep15) *Lee Spencer - Bank Guard (ep57) *Leslie Rivers - Deputy Mayor (ep4) *Louise Pellegrino Rapport - Grandmother (ep3) *Marco Hernandez - Worker (ep1) *Mark Frazer - Young Technician (ep1) *Mark Patrick Leahy - Passenger (ep24) *Maurkice Woods - Runner (ep44) *Megan Parlen - Girl #1 (ep13) *Michael Francis Clarke - Cop (ep44) *Nancy Locke - First Woman (ep4) *Nick La Tour - Ferris Wheel Operator (ep24) *Randall Boffman - Government Agent (ep2) *Richard F. Whiten - Bodybuilder (ep15) *Rosa Li - Japanese Woman #1 (ep3) *Roz Witt - Teacher (ep13) *Saemi Nakamura - Japanese Woman #2 (ep3) *Steven E. Einspahr - Young Jonathan (ep2) *Teresa Jones - Debutante (ep4) *Thomas Bailey - Man (ep53) *Timothy "TC" Camilleri - Staffer (ep44) *Tom Dugan - Soldier #1 (ep2) *Vince Brocato - Florist (ep14) *Whitney Young - Little Girl (ep14) Category:TV Series Category:1993 TV Series